Loyalty
by Ambernot
Summary: Merlin is destined to save Morgana. She was destined to become the greatest queen ever to live and he is to help her. Then some man arrives claiming he is the real king. He says Morgana put an enchantment on everyone. Of course Merlin knows it is simply a trick and he will do anything to protect Morgana
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Merlin. IF I did then I would be rich and writing the script to Merlin season six instead of being a sad fangirl who writes Fan fiction. Not that fanfic is not amazing because it is kind of my life. _

…

**Name of thing before story. Protolog?**

Morgana held Guinevere by her neck. She fought down the temptation to kill her immediately . The only thing that was keeping her from doing that was the fact that she needed her old maidservant alive was because she needed Gwen for bait. She knew that Arthur would be broken if anything happened to his dear Gwen. Which is exactly why Emrys would come.

She was raged when she was told that Merlin was Emrys. At first she wanted nothing more than to kill him slowly and painfully. But she had tried that many many times only to fail. She knew long ago that the only thing that was keeping her was Emrys, but once she figured out it was Merlin she realized something. Trying to kill Merlin always failed. She needed the great Emry's loyalty to get what she wanted. She knew exactly how to get it.

After a few minutes eventually Merlin came through the doors. Or at least he exploded the doors and walked into the room in the form of old Emrys. His eyes gleamed gold and he had his staff tightly in his hand. She smirked as she looked into the face that once kept her up in the middle of the night, now his face only brought her hope.

"Morgana!" he boomed

"No need to be so dramatic, Merlin" she called

She watched as surprising overwhelmed the old man's face and out of the connor of her eye she watched the horror spread across Gwen's face. She trough Gwen down to ground as she aproched Merlin.

"By the look on Gwen's face I am guessing they had no idea. How do you think Arthur will feel when he finds out who you are?" Morgana talked calmly "And if you say Arthur is better than Urther then I will kill Gwen on the spot."

"What do you want Morgana." He asked

"All I want is your loyalty." Morgana sneered

"We both know that is not going to happen." Merlin snarled

"The only reason you are loyal to Arthur was because you were told you had to be. You watched him kill so many of our people. Your head is so wrapped around your so called 'destiny' that you cannot see what is right in front of you. You can't see the cruel evil person he is" Morgana said "If you are so sure Arthur is different then why have you waited this long to reveal who you are?"

"Arthur is-" Merlin started only to be cut off by Morgana.

"You are loyal even though you are terrified that if he found you who you really are he would hate you. You care for him but you are scared of him."

"It's not like you are completely innocent, Morgana." Merlin replied with his voice full of venom.

"I am fighting for magic. And so are you. Except that you are fighting for a slight possiltiy of it. That MABEY someday Arthur will agree. You are fighting for a lost cause. When I rule Camelot magic will be free. People will not have to hide who they are. You will not have to hide who you are." Morgana explained

"I will never going to join you Morgana." Merlin said

"Not by your own will." Morgana said as her eyes pierced his.

Morgana wanted Merlin on her side. Arthur was a fool for not realizing what a gift Merlin was. To have someone completely devoted to them. She wanted someone who would risk their life for her over and over again. She only ever had Morgause and now she was dead. Merlin was the most loyal person who ever lived and she wanted him to be on her side. After weeks of searching she finally the perfect enchantment.

She yelled. "I will alter ever memory in Camelot, including yours. I will be queen and you will be loyal to me. You will think that it is your destiny to stay by my side. All the loyalty you had for Arthur will be gone."

Morgana began to chant the spell that she had perfected. She heard Merlin trying to counter it but the spell was to strong. It could not be stopped. She was unsure what the people would remember but they would love her as queen. Arthur would mean nothing to them. She would be a hero to Camelot somehow and Merlin would do anything to save her. Merlin was screaming counter spells but it was pointless just as she chanted the last few words, the world went dark.

….

Morgana opened her eyes. She was in her bed in her chambers. She grinned, it seemed that the enchantment worked. IT better of worked, she spent a lot of time gathering the energy for that spell. Just as she got out of bed she heard a knock at her chambers door.

"Come in." Morgana called

"My Lady," a familiar voice called

To Morgana surprise, Merlin walked into the room holding a tray full of fruit and cheese. He put the tray on the table and gave Morgana a grin. She watched in amusement as Merlin opened the blinds. Admittedly, she did not expect Merlin to become her manservant. Then again that was part of how Arthur and Merlin got so close. How he was always at his side. Now he would be always on her side. The great and powerful Emrys was loyal to her.

"Rise and Shine" Merlin said "We got a long day ahead of us."

"Good Morning Merlin." Morgana replied

…

_Just wanted to write this. Had the idea in my head and wanted to post it. Tell me if you want me to continue or I will put it to the side for awhile._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, you guys said you wanted some so I am. Here it is. Yea! REVIEW please and tell me what you think._

...

**CHAPTER TWO**

Morgana got out of her of her now huge and fluffy bed. She looked down to find herself in a long satin nightgown that was much more comfortable then her old scratchy dress. She ran her fingers through her now silky and smooth hair, not ratted or tangled like it used to be. She looked at the food at the table. It had been a long while since she had the luxury of fruit. Not to mention she had a manservant who would do anything for her. She was already enjoying the fact that she finally got the crown that belonged to her, and all the perks of being Queen.

She sat down at the table as Merlin pored her a glass of wine. She picked up a piece of cantaloupe and ate it slowly as she enjoyed the taste. Then Merlin snatched a strawberry off her plate and shoved it into his mouth. At first she was shocked, she was queen of Camelot and surly Merlin would respect her. But one look at Merlin's amused face made Morgana calm down. If Merlin was if fact loyal to her and thought he been with her for years, then he would have to be comfortable with her. She ignored her first instinct to snap at him and instead she grinned at him and rolled her eyes. She had to try a few different tactics to understand her relationship with him.

"Hungry Merlin?" Morgana asked

"Well, the food here is better then what I normally get." Merlin replied "Don't you think that I need proper food. Working for you is not exactly the easiest thing."

"How hard could it be?" Morgana asked

She wondered how much she could get out of Merlin. She still had no idea what memories the people had or Morgana's own story. She hoped she could get some answers out of Merlin with out being to obvious.

After she ate, Merlin helped her get ready for the day. It was strange having a manservant instead of a maidservant. Morgana only ever had Gwen as a maidservant but she never had a male. Yet, Merlin seemed to have no problem with it. He was extremely respectful in the situation. He gave her the dress from behind the dressing screen and turned away until Morgana asked him for assistant helping her lace up her dress. He acted as if Merlin had been doing it for years.

Eventually Morgana sat down in front of the mirror and Merlin began brushing her hair. Morgana tried not to show it but she had really enjoyed it. Since she was a child she had always loved the sensation of someone gently pulling a brush through her hair and she had not had it happen since she was Urthur's ward. She relaxed gently in the chair.

She knew she had to keep from asking anything to drastic but there was one question she could not get out of her mind.

"Merlin," Morgana asked "Do you happen to know a man named Arthur?"

"I don't think so," Merlin responded "Why? Is he your new man friend?"

Morgana held back a laugh. It was clear Arthur was gone or Merlin would not suggest anything romantic between Morgana and her brother. Morgana wondered where Arthur was or if he was even alive.

ARTHUR

Arthur was really confused. One moment he was talking to the knights in hope they had found any thing about the location of Gwen. Then he awoke next to a creek in the woods. He sat up and looked around. No one was around he did not recognize the part of the woods. He noticed that he was wearing commoners cloths and he was filthy. He had no idea where he was but he needed to find his way back to Camelot.

HE walked and walked hoping to find someone, anyone. After a few hours he eventually heard movement behind him. He whipped around to find three bandits approaching him . He reached for his sword on his belt that was not there. The bandits each had swords and he was defenseless

One of the men yelled in some language Arthur did not understand. Then suddenly the charged. Arthur was just able to avoid the sword and get out of the way. Another started running a him then suddenly the first bandit started charging to. Soon all three were attaching and Arthur fought hard. He got cut harshly on his arm but he kept going. Arthur normally would have been able to take them but he was without his sword or without knights. He was eventually shoved to the ground and was just was about to shove his sword through Arthur's chest, when he went flying.

The three bandits turned and Arthur stained to look over. He saw a glimpse of a young boy about the age of thirteen and a young girl no older then six. The boy flung his arms and the two other bandits went flying. They had magic.

Arthur grabbed a sword that one of the bandits dropped and sat up. He watched as the small girl came running at him. She had long curly blond hair that wiped in the wind. He gripped the sword harshly and was ready to swing if he needed to. It was clear they had magic but the girl was only a child. He could not quite bring himself to hurt her.

She got down on her knees next to him and said something but Arthur could not understand. He glanced over the child to see the boy was looking over the unconscious bodies. He looked back at the girl and she grinned at him. She reached out to touch his bloody arm but he only pulled away. She reached into a pouch around her belt and pulled some fine powder out of it that looked like flower. She suddenly blew it onto his arm and he watched as the wound healed and the pain disappeared.

Now he was debating even more. She had clearly used magic in front of him but seemed to mean no harm. Yet, it was still magic; the one thing that corrupted and hardened hearts. He saw it happen with Morgana. She clearly had no fear of using magic in front of him so he guessed she did not know who he was.

Soon the boy also came over. He starred daggers into Arthur and told something to the young girl. She responded and gripped on to Arthur's arm. Arthur was slightly surprised at the girl but remained calm. The boy asked something to Arthur.

"I am sorry," he replied "I have no idea what you are saying."

The girl said something else to the boy as her grip on his arm tightened. They seemed to be having a conversation but Arthur stood there having no idea what was going on. Eventually the boy seemed to say something that the girl liked and she squealed. She jumped up and pulled up on Arthur and tried to pull him up. He stood up still holding the sword.

The boys eyes darkened and then they flashed gold. He felt some pulling and the sword and soon it flew out of his hands. Arthur prepared for an attach but nothing happened. The boy nodded at Arthur and he realized why. The boy seemed to be protecting the child. A man with a sword must have been intimidating and Arthur was probably lucky he did not get the same fate.

The boy started walking in direction he came. The girl grabbed Arthur's shirt and pulled him to follow. He was defenses, and they had magic. Yet, they seemed to want to help. He really had no choice but to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I have not updated in awhile. Yet, you as fanfiction readers have heard every single excuss in the book why it has not been I don't need to bother with details. I will work harder to update more offen._

_..._

**Chapter 3**

After Merlin finished doing her hair, Morgana waited patiently as Merlin did her makeup, doing a surprisingly well job. Morgana wondered if he had always been good at makeup or if the enchantment gave him such talents. Morgana guessed it was the second option. Merlin's eyes were narrowed and his tongue was slightly stuck out in concentration. Morgana admitted Merlin looked quite amusing.

Eventually Merlin pulled away and Morgana gasped at the sight at herself. She looked in the mirror and where she once saw a witch she saw a queen. Her pale skin, her bright red lips, and her green eye shadow was brilliantly done. She was beautiful.

Suddenly memories flooded her mind. Not so much memories as fake memories. Her father died and she was sent to Uther as a ward. Uther was had no children and he was known as the cruel king. He killed so many innocent people just at the suspension of magic. He ruled his kingdom in fear.

Gwen had been her best friend for years. When Uther killed her father Gwen went into a deep depression. She could no longer work for Morgana or do any work at all. Uther allowed Morgana to give Gwen just enough money to keep Gwen able to have food and clothing. The only thing that kept Gwen from killing herself was Merlin who had been living as Gaius's ward for nearly a year. He was the stable boy and had become close with both Morgana and Gwen.

Merlin had offered to become Morgana's servant but Uther forbid it. Then a woman came to Camelot. Her name was Morgause and Uther allowed it. After a few weeks Morgause gave her a bracelet to help her ward off her nightmares. Morgana was shocked for a servant to have a gold bracelet. Morgause reviled she was Morgana's sister and that Morgana had magic. The two planned to take down Uther.

Merlin caught Morgana practicing magic in the woods. Merlin finally admitted that a great dragon told him to protect Morgana. That they had a great destiny together. Morgana was destined to be the once and future queen and restore magic. Merlin was her protector, her friend. Morgause never liked Merlin, but after all of Morgana's begging, she eventually allowed Merlin to help.

While trying to destroy Uther, Morgana found out that that Uther was her true father. Morgana was enraged and Morgause could not consult her. Morgana nearly killed Uther and the only think that kept her from doing it was Merlin. He held her and comforted her until she calmed down. Morgana and Merlin grew even closer.

They planned to take down Uther and accomplished it. Except while they did the takeover, Morgause was killed. Morgana was heartbroken but Merlin insisted that she kept going. Morgana told Camelot her plans to make improve the kingdom. At first the people did not accepter, but eventually they did. Magic was brought back into the kingdom.

Merlin and Morgana agreed that Merlin should keep his magic still a secret. Merlin was always underestimated and that was one of his biggest strengths. He became her manservant so he could always be there for her silently protecting her. They were the best of friends and cared for each other deeply. The only people who knew were Morgana, Gwen, Gaius, and a few of the knights Merlin was closest to.

It has been like this for the past few years. Camelot was a happy place once again. Details started to rush through her mind faster and faster. It got to the point that she could not focus on any of them. It spun faster and faster around her mind. Just as she was starting to panic, she was looking at Merlin's face looking over her.

"Morgana," he said "can you hear me."

"Merlin?" she asked, still dazed

"What happened?" he asked "You just fell to the ground and stayed unconscious for two minutes."

She shook off her confusion at all her knew memories of her new life were still fresh in her mind.

"I am fine."

He helped her up. "We are going to go see Gauis."

She shook her head "I am ok now. There is no need." She assured him.

"No." he said in a stern voice "We are going to talk to Gauis."

"Merlin." she replied, annoyed "I am the queen and you will listen to me."

"Yea," he snapped " and I am the most powerful Warlock in the world."

Morgana sighed and allowed him to send for Gaius. Merlin made her sit on the bed and wait until Gaius got there. Now that she knew her new story, it was going to a lot easier to get used to her knew life.

...

_Hey, if you review I might update faster. Plus if I get five revews this chapter I will through in a Mergana kiss._


	4. Chapter 4

_Uggg... I guess I have to do a Mergana kiss now. If briverary gets this many reviews, then I should keep it up. Or, you guys could just review out of the warmth of your heart. PLEASE_

_..._

**CHAPTER 4**

Arthur walked for what seemed like hours. The little girl had gone from gripping his shirt to grabbing his hand within the first five minutes of the walk. The only sound was the girl chatting away in her own language to Arthur. She did not seem to mind that he could not understand her. On occasion he would look down and nod his head.

Eventually, they arrived at a small village. Many people were in the village, all had the same blond hair as the girl. People cooked meat over fires, children played, and people talked. He nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw a child no older then three with a flame in his palm and his eyes glowing gold. It was hard to imagine a baby holding the darkness of magic.

He was pulled into the hut to see an old woman sitting on the ground next to a fire. The girl kissed his hand before running out of the hut. The woman motioned Arthur to sit next to her. Arthur cautiously sat a few feet away from her. The woman spoke in the language and smiled at him.

"I don't understand." Arthur replied slowly

The woman nodded. Arthur watched as the woman grabbed a hand full of dirt from the ground. The woman's eyes glowed gold and Arthur jumped to his feet. The woman threw the dirt into the fire and it flashed a bright green. Arthur flinched and prepared himself for an enchantment. He waited a few seconds and nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see the woman calmly sitting on the ground.

"I am sorry," she said "I did not realize that you had such a fear of magic. I simply wanted to be able to communicate with each other."

Arthur was unsure how to react. This woman had magic, and magic was evil. Yet, normally sorcerer did not apologize. Besides, the children had saved him and the least he could do was talk.

"You are in no harm." the woman assured.

Arthur sighed and sat back down.

"Do you have a name?" she asked

He debated telling her. He was not exactly liked by most sorcerers, but the woman had a kind smile.

"My name is Arthur." he said

"Dawn seems to have taken a liking to you" the woman said and motioned to the entrance of the hut. The girl was half hidden at by the wall. When she noticed that she was seen she hid completely out of view.

"Dawn." the woman called "May we please be left alone."

There was a sound of giggling and the sound of footsteps as she ran off.

"Arthur, why do you fear magic in such a way?" the woman asked "I cast a simple enchantment and you act as if I tried to kill you. Even now that I have told you that I will not hurt you, you still have such distrust in your eyes."

"I have been taught that magic was evil since I was a child. As I grew older, I watched as magic hurt my family, friends, and people in so many ways. I have seen magic corrupt so many people around me. Even my own sister had her heart turn black against magic."

The woman nodded" For a man with such a hatred with magic, you seem to be in a powerful enchantment."

Arthur's eyes widened. He under an enchantment. He thought he was in his right mind, but then again, he would not be able to tell if he was not.

"What has happened to me?" he asked

"I am not sure. I feel powerful magic around you. Stay here for a few days and maybe I will be able to figure it out. Hopefully I will even be able to break it."

"I am not sure. I have to-"

"Please, it is your best chance." she smiled "Besides, you learn something."

.

Morgana was beyond frustrated. She was queen, she had Camelot, and she had everything she ever wanted. The day had been fantastic. She was able to watch in amusement as the knights bowed down to her, then of course she watched as the knights teased Merlin. She got to see all the nobles and servants bow to her. The best part was walking down the market and watching a few sorceress put on magic shows for the children. Yet, she did not expect old feelings to resurface.

While Morgana was Uther's ward, Morgana had been so close to Merlin. She had started to feel other feelings, but she knew that Uther would never allow it. Still, she trusted him more then anyone. It all changed when he betrayed her, but now it was as if it never happened. She had spent the entire day with Merlin and she was reminded of his kindness, compassion, and of course his goofy personality. She was starting to fall for him once again.

For the past years, Morgana had been focused on taking over Camelot and killing her brother. Morgana had not given any of these feelings a second thought. She had been with Merlin for ONE day and she was already an emotional disaster.

She layed in her bed as Merlin finished preparing for her to go to sleep. The worst part was that she did not even know if he felt like that to her. Obviously Merlin cared for her, but she had no idea if it was in that way. She was a High Priestess, she could not be stressed with things like this. She just had to get over it and there was only way to test that.

"Merlin" she asked "Will you come here."

He walked over "Do you need something?"

She gently kissed his on his lips before pulling away.

Merlin simply smiled, no blush, no real reaction what so ever. He just smiled his sweet smile to her.

"Goodnight, Morgana

...

_I know it is not cool to end here, but I am on a dead line. Review Please. PLEASE_


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEW

...  
Chapter 5

Morgana had gotten used to her new life quickly. She took on her responsibly as Queen eagerly. Now she ruled over people because they loved her, not feared her. It had been a major change, but she was more then happy to have it. In her free time she could go on house rides or visit the royal gardens. Her favorite pass was training with the knights. She would practice her swordsmanship or even throw a few knights around with her magic. It was great practice, yet sometimes she had to keep herself from actually killing the knights out of habit. Otherwise she would spend time with Merlin and listen to his constant babble. She had in fact kissed him a few more times but every time he just continued on as if it never happened. She was still confused about their relationship and she still felt in the dark. Many changes were made in Camelot because of the curse, but Gwen seemed the most changed by it.

It took Morgana a bit by shock of how different Gwen looked when she first saw her. She expected Gwen to be in bad condition, but never this far. Her 'memories' informed her that she had made Gwen into a noble and Gwen had her own chambers in the castle. Gwen was still depressed and most days she never left her room. Gaius gave her instructions to leave her room for at least a few hours twice a week plus Gwen ate dinner with Merlin and Morgana every Tuesday. Gaius said that her depression had already done so much damage, but hopefully getting Gwen to do things would keep her from swirling down completely and killing herself. Although, Gwen was dressed in a fine dress, not near as fine as Morgana's; she had hollow eyes and she was dangerously thin. Her hair was hanging lifeless down to her shoulders. She was smiling, but it was obviously forced. A small part of Morgana felt bad for her old friend, but the feeling past when she thought of Gwen on the throne.

She had spent a lot of time with the knights lately. Surprisingly, She actually enjoyed some of the knights company, or a least she liked to watch as the knights pestered Merlin. Just yesterday Merlin told her that he took revenge on them by turning their hair bright colors. Merlin had come back later that night covered in manure. For the first time in a very long time Morgana had a change to enjoy things and laugh. The creature she was forced to become to return magic was slowly drifting away slowly drifting away. The hatred that had hardened her heart and consumed her was starting to soften. She was forced to do terrible things for what was right, but it was worth every single minute. Now she had her revenge and she could move forward with her life. She would become the fair, good queen that she promised herself that she would become. Her dear sister would be so proud.  
...

Arthur Pendragon, King Of Camelot, defeated by a five year old. He had taken his shirt off momentary to wash up in a stream and Dawn had stolen it. He chased the surprising fast girl around until she she climbed high into a tree. He had attempted to follow her but the first branch he stepped on had broken. He had no other option then to wait it out. Three hours he had been sitting there and she still refused to come down. Any attempts to talk her into coming down to only get giggles in response.

He had been their for days now. Dawn had been following him everywhere. She ate off his plate, stole his things, and millions of other things. Not to mention that she chattered uncontrollably. It was not long before Arthur had become fond of the little pest. He was constantly putting her on his shoulders and tickling her whenever he could actually get a hold to her. She also reminded him very much of Merlin, down to her childish smile. It was a great feeling to have some familiarity where everything seemed so different.

His entire life he was told magic was evil and corrupt. Now he was in a village full of magic and he could not see a pinch of evil. The villagers were kind to him and he was treated well. Magic had hurt him in so many ways and yet this village was complete peaceful. Here magic was not feared but embraced. Here magic was nothing more then a talent, a tool. He still felt uncomfortable around it, but he was no longer flinching every time he saw an enchantment. Once he was even amazzed as a man made flames into the form of a horse. Perhaps his father was wrong. Perhaps there was beauty in magic.

He insisted that he help with the work, but apparently the magic did most of it. They did let him help with the hunting but otherwise he was a guest. He had a lot of time on his hands, which was a change from being king. He had explored most the forest around him and had gotten to know several of the villagers. Dawn had taken the time to introduce Arthur to every child in the village. He was sad to admit it, but he knew the children more then he knew the adults. He spent most his time either chasing Dawn or hunting.

Grandma, the old lady, had given little information of the curse. She told him that it mostly effected others and he instantly knew it was effecting Camelot. It was apparently some sort of memory altering spell. Someone had cast a spell and wanted to get Arthur out of the way. Arthur wanted to return to Camelot imminently, but Grandma said otherwise. She said the spell was not deadly and if Arthur stayed longer she could hopefully find out more. Arthur hated the idea of abandoning Camelot, but it was the best option. No one was in immediate danger and there was no point going back to Camelot if he had no way to save it. He could only imagine what horrible things were happening at Camelot at the moment.

"Merlin let go of me" Morgana screeched as Merlin hugged her. He was covered in mud and held her in a hug, soiling her dress. "Relax Morgana," Merlin laughed "I am going to have to wash it anyway. What does a little mud matter?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings, my readers. Here is the next chapter to your favriote fanfiction. You love it so much that you are going to review.

Chapter 6

Morgana stood helpless as she watched hundreds of her people being burnt alive. Uther stood on one side of her and Arthur was on the other. They both held chains that wrapped around her arms and held her down. The screams pierced her ears and she had tears running down her face. She desperately tried to use her magic, but she felt the chains holding it back. Her magic was trying to boil to the surface but to no avail. She whispered as many spells as she knew between sobs, but nothing happened. It was torcher.

The next moment she was in Camelot wearing her red dress that she used to loved so much. She was at one of the many dances that Uther through. She wanted to scream, fight, or be herself; but she had no control. She was smiling sweetly at Uther standing next to her and twisting a strand of hair around her finger. She was once again trapped as Uther's mindless ward.

"I have an announcement to make." Uther declared and the room became silent.

'Die in a hole!' She wanted to scream but her lips refused to move.

"I want to announce that my dear ward, Morgana, will be marring Sir Bensworth." Uther yelled

'I will not marry some scum that you choose for me, Uther Pendragon!'

Morgana never spoke her mind and instead she blushed as one of her suitors walked up to her. He gently kissed her hand and everyone clapped. Morgana wanted nothing more than to send him flying with her magic and to kill him slowly and painfully. She was only more infuriated when the pig wrapped his arm around her obsessively. She was stuck in a cage as a doll that could change nothing. She was nothing more than a pretty face.  
Then she was laying in Merlin's lap as her throat closed. Merlin, the one she had trusted with everything, had betrayed her. The traitor held her close as she slowly felt herself slipping away. Morgana sat up screaming.

"Everything is ok." Merlin tried to sooth her

"Get off me." Morgana snarled. How dare he touch er after what he did. How dare tell everything was going to be ok. She struggled to get out of his grip.

"It's just me," he said, "It's just Merlin." He smiled at her.

Of course it was him. The man who tried to kill her after everything she told him everything. The man who broke her heart after he nearly stopped it. She shoved him away.  
He only grabbed her hands and pulled them to his chest.  
"It was only a dream. I am right here."

The man she hated ...the man who she enchanted to always protect to her. The Merlin who poisoned her was gone; maybe not gone, but definitely better. Her heart melted. She through her self into his arms and he smoothed back her hair. She had to always be strong during her past few years and now it felt so good to just to be held this time.  
He gently kissed her on the cheek and she looked up into his eyes. He than pressed his lips to hers. In moments they were both passionately kissing each other. It was kinda like the chaste kisses she had given him and at the same time it was not at all close to it. She purred at the feeling of him exploring her mouth. It lasted for what seemed like forever before they pulled away from each other. Merlin ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Do you wanna talk about your dream?" he asked "Was it a vision?"

"Just a nightmare," she whispered before smirking "Besides, I have more important things to tend to."

"Really?" he replied with that silly grin of his.

She griped his oversized ears and pulled his lips down to hers.

Arthur felt something poking him in the ear. He groggily looked up to see a small figure standing over him. He sat up in his bedroll to find Dawn standing over him. Her blond hair was ruffled from sleeping and her eyes were moist.  
"Nightmare?" he asked  
"Yea" she muttered  
Arthur laid back down and lifted the blanket up. Dawn crawled next to him and he put his arm around her. She curled next to him and they both drifted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is a bit of Mergana fluff._

...

CHAPTER SEVEN

Morgana glanced out the window into the courtyard where the knights were doing their morning training, or at least that is what they were supposed to be doing. Instead they were playing fetch with Aithusa. She should have been upset that her knights slaking off, but it was nice to see her beloved dragon getting some positive attention. After being torched for years, it was great for her to be getting some tender care from someone besides herself. Aithusa looked so happy.  
Morgana turned around to her bed. Merlin was curled into a ball with one of her pillows curled into his chest. He must had fallen asleep after he came in last night to confront him. Morgana blushed as she remembered what they did last night. Merlin was one amazing kisser. They must had fallen asleep last night. Morgana had woken up an hour ago. He seemed so tired, he had not moved an inch in the past hour. Morgana wanted to let him sleep for longer, but she had a council meeting in half in hour. She needed help getting ready and their was no way she could get into one of her royal gowns alone. She normally would get another maidservant, but it would be inappropriate for another servant to see Merlin in her bed.  
"Merlin." Morgana said as she sat next to him on the bed.  
No response.  
"Merlin" she said a little louder Merlin curled deeper into a ball  
"Ten more minutes, Gaius." Merlin moaned.  
Morgana rolled her eyes. "Merlin, I need you to wake up."  
He groaned again.  
"If you don't get up now than I am going to levitate you out of bed." Morgana threatened  
"Tell Gwain that I don't want to go to the tavern."  
Morgana's eyes glowed as she lifted Merlin up over the bed with her magic. Within moments Merlin was hanging upside down by his left foot. He was clearly awake now.  
"Hey!" he protested  
Morgana smirked. His face was hovering a few inches above hers. She kissed him deeply for a few seconds before pulling away. She dropped him and he flopped back onto the bed.  
"That's no fair!" Merlin whined  
"You would not wake up." Morgana walked over to her dresser. "Red dress or blue?"  
"Red if you want to wear the gold jewelry, but blue if you want to wear silver." Merlin stated "Besides, it's no wonder I could not wake up. It's your darn bed, it's to comfortable."  
"Fine, than you can no longer sleep with me." Morgana slipped out of her nightgown from behind the curtain.  
Merlin blushed "Ha, ha very funny"  
That was another thing she liked about him. He had helped her dress everyday, and even drew him baths. She had been watching him for awhile and she noticed that his glance never hovered anywhere but her face, and occasionally her lips, but never anywhere else. He was unlike any male that she ever known. It was almost sad that she had to cast such a strong enchantment to get such a great man. 'Darn' she had fallen for him.

...

_Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and I promise the next one will actually assist the plot. PLEASE REVIEW_


	8. Chapter 8

_I am back. Please review._

…_..o_

_Chapter 8 _

Arthur was in serious trouble. This was probably one of the worst situations he had ever been in. He would be lucky if he made it out of this alive. He was being attached by all of the children in the village, and they all had magic. He thought Dawn was his friend, but no, she had betrayed him. She was as the one leading the attach. They all were on top of him and they were tickling them. They knew he could not fight back because they were kids. Perhaps his father was right, perhaps magic was truly evil.

"Help me!" he yelled.

Of course the adults were no help. They had simply laughed him off and let the children have their evil way with him. Back in Camelot, the knights would never allow this to happen. They would protect him from dangers such as evil magic children. He had no idea how, but this was Merlin's fault. He ignored the stab in his heart that was caused by thinking of home. At the moment he needed to focus at the task at hand, survive the little monsters.

…

Morgana sat on her throne listening to several of her peoples' complaints and problems with Merlin standing next to her. It was her responsibility as queen to be their for her people, no matter how boring. The entire meeting had been full of reports of grain shortage and supposed missing cattle. It was boring, but not near as bad as sitting for hours plotting the death of Arthur. At least Merlin entertained her by telling her jokes and occasionally advice through her mind.

"Tell the guards to send the next one in." Morgana called

Two woman walked into the court room and one carried a baby. They looked around their early twenties and they had similar facial structures. Morgana guessed they were siblings. The baby had the same brown eyes and nose as both women. They bowed down at her and she nodded for them to start. Hopefully there was only a few more after this. She wanted some 'alone' time with Merlin.

"My lady," the woman holding the baby spoke, "My sister here is trying to take claim on my child."

"He is my child!" the second woman protested as she tried to pull the baby away.

"Let go of my baby!" the first one screamed

"Stop." Morgana yelled "Who is the real mother."

"I am!" They screamed situationally "No I am!"

"You are aware that lying to the queen is known as treason." Morgana said coolly.

"_Ask about the father"_ Merlin said in her mind.

"What about the father?" Morgana asked

The second woman spoke "He died a few days before I gave birth, My Lady."

"_Very helpful Merlin." _Morgana sassed.

"_Drama Queen." _Merlin replied.

"You have no right to talk about my husband, you baby stealing monster!" The first woman screamed and the baby started crying.

Morgana waved her hand and the shrieking child appeared in her arms. She hushed and bounced the child. The baby instantly stopped crying and smiled up at her. Morgana felt her heart melt as the child giggled and looked up at her with curious eyes. Morgana momentarily wondered if she would ever have a child. Now that she was queen, she needed to have an heir….. But she could not think about that at the moment. Both woman were now looking at her with a socked expressions.

"Once again," Morgana said "Who is the mother?"

"I AM!" they both screamed.

The baby began fussing again and Morgana bounced it until it calmed. She was really stumped with this one. She had no idea who this beautiful baby's mother was and no idea to find out. She had to make sure she had the right mother. She remembered how hurt she was when she realized that her father was not her birth father, and that Uther was. No one should have to experience that.

"_Any suggestio_ns?" Morgana asked

"_Qweenie not as smart as she thinks she is." _Merlin sarcastically replied

"_Just tell me or no I will no longer let eat off my plate." _

"_Do you want to try Gaius cooking?" _he asked

Morgana had grown very fond of bickering with Merlin over the past month.

"_Do you have an idea or not?"_

"_Say you will cut the baby in half and give each mother a half." _

"_A real suggestion please."_

"_Trust me." _Merlin persuaded

Surly Merlin could not be serious. Cutting the poor child in half would kill it. She was shocked that Merlin would even think of such a horrific idea. Yet, as stupid as she thought the idea was, she really had nothing else to work with. She might as well give it a shot.

"If you will not wish to tell me who the real mother is," Morgana announced uncertainly, "than I shall cut the baby in half for both of you to share."

The entire court gasped.

"No." The second woman begged "Please don't hurt my…..her baby. The baby belongs to her. She is the true mother."

"_Now who do you think the real mother is." _Merlin spoke smugly in her mind

"It is now clear who gets the child." Morgana announced

The first woman stepped forward and Morgana shook her head. "Not you."

The second woman broke down crying "Thank you. Thank you."

Morgana stood up off her throne and walked to the woman. With one last look at the baby, she handed it over to the rightful mother. The smile on the mothers face made every horrible thing that she ever had to do seem to be worth it. She was the queen that Camelot deserved. She was also thankful to have such a great adviser.

"_Thank you Merlin."_ Morgana spoke

Morgana sat back down on her throne. She watched was the guards dismissed the two women and motioned for the next person to come in. An older lady walked in. Morgana guessed she was a very poor peasant by the look of the rags she was dressed in. She looked very frail and very sick. In fact, she looked a few days from death. Morgana wondered why such a fragile woman would come such a way to see her. It must have been important.

"Ever since I was born I have had a gift of the magical nature." The woman gasped

"You no longer have anything to worry about." Morgana assured.

Her heart swelled with pride. Had this woman come all this way on her death be to thank Morgana. She had finally freed magic and now people no longer had to hide in fear. She grinned at the old woman.

"Ever since I can remember no amount of magic or enchantments have ever effected me. I have always been somehow amune."

Morgana's smile fell.

"While I do not believe magic is evil, what you have done to Camelot is. This is not right. LONG LIVE THE KING!" The woman yelled as she threw a knife straight at Morgana.

….

_It would be lovely if you reviewed. Please tell me what you think._


End file.
